Revelation in the Library
by articcat621
Summary: While doing his rounds, Neville stumbles upon a pair of professors up to no good.


A/N: Originally written for the Hoggywarty Fest 2016 on LJ for Serpenscript. Many thanks to my beta, k_lynne317. I hope everyone enjoys! xx

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **Revelation in the Library**

Professor Longbottomwas tucked away in his office, grading papers on Christmas Eve. He was sure that he was the only professor grading at that time, but he wanted to get it out of the way so that he could enjoy the rest of his Holiday break. Glancing at the clock, he sighed. It was just after midnight, and he was due to doa round to check if any students were out of bed. He doubted it, but the Deputy Headmistress had insisted upon it.

Leaving his grading for later, Neville summoned his thicker robes and shoes. After kicking off his slippers and putting on his shoes, he then donned his thicker robes. The castle was often cold this time of year, and Neville certainly did _not_ want to get sick.

 _Perhaps I could discuss the castle's heating with Severus the next time we have tea_ , Neville mused as he dimmed the lights in his rooms. Though he didn't admit it to many, Neville loved meeting Severus for tea bi-weekly as they did. It was a tradition, in a way. Severus had invited Neville to tea shortly after the end of the war. It was then that he offered Neville a Herbology apprenticeship. Neville accepted, and the two of them kept their tea meetings a tradition.

Neville had been teaching at Hogwarts for three years, and he found himself looking forward to tea with the Headmaster more and more. Luna often teased him about being in love with Severus, but Neville fervently denied it. He loved Luna, but still… There was something about Severus that caused his thoughts to wander. The 'what-ifs' often popped into his head, but Neville ignored them.

They were co-workers, friends if he dared to say, but nothing more. Neville knew that. He accepted that.

 _But a wizard can dream_ , Neville thought with a slight smirk as he began to wander around the castle.

As he neared the library, Neville saw that the door was ajar slightly. _That looks suspicious_ , Neville thought, pausing in his steps. Quietly, he entered the library, wand drawn. Walking through the aisles, he soon heard a low moan. Freezing, Neville took a deep breath. He was about to catch a pair of students in the act.

He moved closer towards the heavy breathing… it sounded as if they were in the next aisle over. Gripping his wand tightly, he prepared to interrupt them.

"Severus," someone moaned.

Neville froze in his steps, his heart hammering in his chest. He felt his palms grow sweaty. Severus? He only knew one Severus, and that was the Headmaster.

"Oh, gods," the woman whimpered.

Neville frowned. The female voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

Neville felt frozen to the spot, unable to move his feet. The soft sound of moans filled his ears.

"Oh, Severus, yes, right there," the mystery woman panted. "Sweet Circe!"

Neville felt so conflicted. He wanted to look and see just who Severus was with. Who was the witch that had obviously captured Severus's attention?

He swallowed, a lump in his throat forming. As much as he wanted to look, a small part of him was afraid to find out who Severus was giving such pleasure to. Did he even want to know? Would things be better for him if he didn't know?

Neville clenched and unclenched his sweaty hands. His heart hammering in his chest, Neville finally decided that he would look. He needed to know...

He froze, hearing Severus's throaty chuckle. "I never would have thought you would want to do this here of all places. You revere the library."

The woman giggled. "True, the library is sacred to me, but I figured it was time we crossed it off my list!"

"Naughty minx," Severus replied, the sound of soft kissing noises, then moans, filled the air once more.

Neville felt frozen to the spot. He now knew who his mystery woman was without even looking. There was only one witch who was a staff at Hogwarts that revered the library and that was the Charms Professor - Hermione Granger.

Neville couldn't believe it. Severus had never given any indication that he was interested in any of the professors, and Hermione had never suggested she was interested in anyone either.

He had to look and see if he was correct in his assumptions. Taking a deep breath, Neville tiptoed closer to the end of the stacks of books and peered around the corner.

Sure enough, Hermione was leaning against a large bookcase, holding up her skirts. Severus was on his knees before her, pleasuring her.

A mix of emotions swirled through Neville at that moment. He felt so conflicted. He was happy for Severus and Hermione. They were two of his closest friends. They deserved happiness, even if it came in an unexpected form. And now that he considered the pair, Neville knew that they were well matched intellectually.

Still, he couldn't help but be jealous of Hermione. A part of Neville wished that he was in her position at that moment. He wished that it was his head thrown back in pleasure as Severus was on his knees in front of him. He wished that it was his cock Severus had his mouth on, not Hermione's centre.

And finally, Neville felt sadness. While he knew nothing would ever likely become of his feelings for the Headmaster, this was the proof he needed. Severus was obviously interested in Hermione, and he was okay with that. A sigh escaped his lips softly, and Neville was surprised to feel relieved in a way.

Now that he knew Severus was unattainable, he would no longer be a distraction to Neville. He would be able to focus his thoughts on Luna, whom he did love. As he watched Severus and Hermione, he felt all thoughts of 'what-if' slip from his mind.

Feeling his cock harden, Neville knew that he should leave. He was watching a private moment between the two of them, and it wasn't right of him to watch.

But still... They were in a public location. Surely Hermione and Severus knew that there was some risk of exposure since they were engaging in a sexual act in an open location.

Silently casting a Disillusionment Charm upon himself, Neville stayed at the end of the corridor, watching the pair. He undid his trousers and pulled his cock out. He began to stroke himself, gripping his cock tightly as he watched Severus's tongue lap at Hermione's centre. Her eyes were closed in pleasure, her breathing rapid.

Neville watched, entranced. He increased his own pace, unsurprised to feel his sac tighten with each thrust. He was growing closer to his own climax, the idea of silently wanking to Severus while he was pleasuring his lover was turning him on even more.

"Gods, Severus, I'm going to come," Hermione panted, reaching down and tangling one of her hands into Severus's hair. She tugged on it lightly.

Severus mumbled something between Hermione's legs, causing her to laugh.

Neville couldn't quite catch it, but he watched as Hermione's body tensed before she cried out as quietly as she could, her orgasm washing over her. He stroked himself quickly, feeling his sac tighten before he came with a silent cry as well. He came all over his robes, careful to not make a mess. Slipping into the next aisle, Neville panted.

"I love you," Severus murmured so softly Neville almost didn't catch it.

Suddenly feeling guilty for intruding on their private moment, Neville silently redid his trousers and exited the library quietly.

As he headed back to his rooms, Neville felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He no longer felt guilty for feeling as he did with Severus, as the revelation tonight had certainly opened his eyes.

When he finally arrived in his chambers, Neville quickly penned a letter to Luna. He now had hopes of seeing his girlfriend for Christmas day. Luna would understand, and she would be the one to help him process everything he had experienced this evening.

Luna always knew what to say, and for that, he loved her.


End file.
